


A new customer

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Nonconathon Treat, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The revolution hadn’t gone their way, and the Eden Club had become quite the classless operation over the years.Connor was facing away from the door and with the restraints, it was difficult to see the person until they were well into the room. When this client entered though, Connor could tell they weren’t alone. Extra footsteps followed them with the slightest tap-tap-tap. A metallic jingle gave Connor pause and when his audio receptors confirmed the panting of a dog in the room, for a moment, his processors filled with distant but fond memories.They faded with a snap however… this was no place for someone to bring a pet.~#%~ It’s illegal and immoral to condone, promote or engage in sex with an animal in any way. This is fiction. Don’t like it? Don’t read it. ~#%~
Relationships: Connor/ K9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	A new customer

Straps that could withstand his best efforts locked him tightly in place against the sturdy metal frame holding him in the desired position: Face-down, knees spread and barely brushing the concrete floor so that his butt was at the right level, ass hole on display and readily accessible. 

The revolution hadn’t gone their way, and the Eden Club had become quite the classless operation over the years. 

Connor didn’t even test the bindings anymore, just rested limply in place. New client, he’d overheard… he could only ever guess what they’d do to him based on the position they’d requested him to be in. There were several to choose from, and some clients got creative and came up with their own requests sometimes too. 

This was a classic favorite, though the video cameras weren’t in the corners for this session, so the client didn’t want the events taped. That was never a good sign. 

Connor was facing away from the door and with the restraints, it was difficult to see the person until they were well into the room. When this client entered though, Connor could tell they weren’t alone. Extra footsteps followed them with the slightest tap-tap-tap. A metallic jingle gave Connor pause and when his audio receptors confirmed the panting of a dog in the room, for a moment, his processors filled with distant but fond memories. 

They faded with a snap however… this was no place for someone to bring a pet.

Just inside the door and well outside of his visual field, a man’s voice issued a calm but authoritative “Platz,” and Connor’s processors immediately translated it as a foreign down command for the dog. The slightest scratching of nails against the concrete and a soft thud indicated that the animal complied. 

Human footsteps approached more closely and Connor twitched slightly when a hand slid over the curve of his rear, settling at the small of his back. It was warm and smooth, not unkind. Yet. 

After a brief pause there, fingers continued along the trail of his artificial spine, traces of a gentle touch that he never could trust would sustain. Many were kind at first and became very different as the session wore on. But at least for now, the fingers maintained their path up his back, running along the edge of his shoulder. 

The man moved around from his side, legs coming into view but Connor kept his focus downward, watching nothing higher than the black leather shoes and cuffs of the black slacks. The stranger’s hand cupped gently below Connor’s jaw, lifting his face to meet the human’s gaze as he knelt down beside him. The man studied him silently, tilting his head and letting his eyes wander over the once-handsome face, now scarred and tainted with the years of being nothing more than an elaborate sex toy. 

He smiled down at Connor, a motion that reached only half of his face but still highlighted an odd kindness in his eyes. Nothing in Connor desired to return the smile, however. His own eyes could hardly leave the painful irony of the man’s attire- a pressed and perfectly presented DPD K9 Sergeant’s uniform. 

Smile fading since it hadn’t been returned, the Sergeant allowed Connor to lower his own head again, letting it slide from his loose grasp as he emitted a soft sigh.

Connor didn’t flinch this time when a hand ran a broad stroke along the curvature of his ass and when the pad of a thumb swiped softly along the pucker of his entrance, he was aware of his system already supplying lubricant to the area in preparation. 

“This is my first time doing anything quite like this,” the man admitted. “I’ve been with an android before, but it was before the revolution.” He paused while applying slightly more pressure with his thumb along the outside of Connor’s ass hole. “I’ve had a rough couple weeks and some friends suggested I give this place a visit.” 

The dog whined from near the door, reminding both of his presence and the man chuckled, “Our neighbor’s dog is in heat and I… well, Max here has been going crazy pacing all night and such so I wondered if he could figure out how to let off some steam, too.” The thumb pressed a bit firmer at the center of his tight ring of muscle, delving just beyond his entrance and collecting some slick there before retreating again to rub it along the rim. 

Leather slid along metal in the familiar sound of a duty belt being undone. 

As the fabric of his trousers fell to the floor with a soft ‘whoosh’, the man shifted to stand directly behind him. What Connor could identify as an index finger replaced the thumb, requiring little pressure to slip into his well lubricated opening. It slid easily in and out several times, before being joined by a second finger, taking time to prepare him. An unusual courtesy in this place and rarer still, the man even seemed to have an interest in satisfying  _ him _ as slender fingers curled slightly, brushing small pressures against the most sensitive area deep within Connor.

For the first time in ages, his body reacted with its own interest, dick growing increasingly rigid as the stranger’s index and middle digit fucked into him. 

Scooping a bit of his slick with them as they exited, the man’s fingers withdrew and the sounds of him lubricating his own cock with the moisture was a wet, lewd noise. The larger, soft presence of a human cock replaced the fingers, rubbing a few times up and down, along the outside of Connor’s cleft before aligning the head of it to pressure at his hole. 

The human’s length glided smoothly into Connor and he buried himself to the hilt in one slow, steady motion. The stilled there, pressed into him with the telling hum of pleasure before he withdrew and began a steady rocking in and out of him. “God you feel so good. Look at you,” he purred soothingly down toward Connor. “So well trained for me.”

Connor supposed he was right. After all, he’d fought the unjust sentence he’d been handed. When that hadn’t worked, he’d eventually begged. He’d pleaded and reasoned and given his best effort on several fronts. All had failed him. Learned helplessness, this was called now… the acceptance that there was nothing he could do to improve his situation. 

The man’s hand grasped his flank, rubbing soft caresses there as he slid in and out of his ass. He removed himself momentarily and the wet sounds supplied the reasoning quickly as his other hand, now wet with slick, came to fold gently around Connor’s cock, drawing a surprised, shuttered breath and a quiet “ _ Hhnnnn _ ” from the back of the android’s throat. An unusual act indeed for a human to attempt to pleasure him, perhaps simply a habit from the man’s typical endeavors. 

The thrusts became more hurried, hand keeping pace in time as the skin of the human slapped against his ass cheeks at a faster pace. Moans escaped them both as he felt the man chasing his release, bottoming out with each press. The hand tightened around Connor’s erection, continuing to stroke him with long, rapid motions as a few final thrusts drove the man over the edge, burying himself deeply within Connor with one final shove and a long, low moan of his climax.

He stilled there, pressuring forward as he allowed the entirety of his release to spill into Connor. 

Giving a playful squeeze of Connors flank, the man emitted an airy chuckle into the space between them. He breathed heavily for several moments, still bottomed out within the android. “Oof,” he finally voiced with an almost embarrassed chuckle, “I might’ve needed that more than I realized.” He leaned over Connor, planting an entirely unexpected kiss to the center of his back before finally pulling out, a mixture of human cum and android lubricant trailing his still-erect cock, dribbling along the back of Connor’s thigh.

Labored breathing began to even out as the man’s heart rate resumed its normal resting pace but surprisingly, one hand continued to stroke the length of Connor’s dick, gathering the precome that leaked there and spreading it along the shaft with his hand’s motions. When Connor shifted his face to see the stranger, he found the man kneeling by his side, looking at him and with another small smile, he reassured “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you get something out of this too.” 

Maintaining his efforts along Connor’s erection, the human’s attention turned toward his dog and patting his thigh, he invited the dog toward them for the first time since entering the room. “Come here, buddy,” he spoke gently as the canine approached. Panting grew closer and as the dog made a circle around Connor, he could see it was a German Shepherd. 

A hand tapped Connor’s ass and almost immediately, a cold, wet presence at his most sensitive orifice caused Connor to startle. The dog’s nose prodded curiously at his entrance, followed soon by a tongue, investigating the mixture of smells and fluids. The animal’s whiskers tickled Connor’s sensors as his nose and mouth explored the foreign area. 

“Sorry,” the Sergeant laughed, “He’s never been bred, and definitely never done anything like this before.”

The dog nuzzled below his master’s hand, licking at the base of Connor's cock before returning again to sniff and run its wet tongue along the android’s ass a couple of times. 

Instinct seemed to offer the animal a sense of task quickly, and Connor felt paws shifting over his back. Blunt nails dug at both of his sides as the animal suddenly grasped him possessively, the dog's weight coming to rest on his lower back and a furry presence brushing against his upper thighs. 

Several presses of a curious rigidity tapped around Connor’s ass as only the very tip of the animal's organ slipped beyond its sheath, probing for an opening. It was clear the animal wasn’t experienced, and he hopped off to further prod the hole with his nose and tongue, sliding the wet length of the latter further into him than any tongue had ever ventured before. The warm wetness of it felt unexpectedly incredible, Connor thought to himself, flushing with embarrassment. 

The dog pawed at Connor’s side in frustration before mounting him from the rear again and this time, seemed to have a better angle. As soon as the furry ring of his sheath aligned correctly and found Connor’s entrance, the animal’s hips jolted forward, thrusting the length of him into the opening with one hard rut. Quick, deep jabs at a fevered pace kept the dog buried within his ass as the animal’s strong front legs clasped tightly, possessively, to either side of Connor’s body. 

Low growling could be felt as the animal’s chest and throat pushed down into Connor’s back and teeth scraped his flesh slightly, though not enough to cause damage, as he mouthed at the back of his neck. Drool splattered into his shoulder, smeared along his upper body as the dog spasmed into him. 

The steady glide along his own cock helped ground him, pleasuring strokes that he could focus on, pressing his own hips into the touch as best as he could. 

Connor knew factually that dogs knotted when they bred. But feeling the base of the animal's shaft begin to widen within him was a whole new experience. Connor gasped at the unexpected size pressing against his delicate insides as the dog rut into him with a punishing relentlessness. He began to squirm, eyes widening as the knot overstretched him. 

A keening whimper hummed from his lips. It was just too much, he felt himself beginning to tear. 

“Shhh, shh-sh..” The man soothed, rubbing his fingers through Connor’s hair, and brushing caresses of his thumb along Connor’s cheek, calming him while his other hand remained between the android’s legs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t prepare you enough for all of that.” He scooted so that he could hug Connor’s head into his shoulder and the android welcomed it, turning his face to bury it into what he could reach of the stranger’s chest. “What a good boy you are, though, taking all of him like this.” 

The dog’s efforts calmed substantially, knot having reached its full size, and Connor was able to calm himself as well. He relaxed into the fullness as liquid ribbons of the animal’s come sprayed into his tightly sealed passage. It exceeded his limits, but just barely, and he had never felt so completely owned. It was oddly, overwhelmingly, stimulating. 

A large pump-tub of lubricant sat atop an end table and the Sergeant withdrew briefly to further slicken his hand with it, quickly returning to his knees near Connor’s shoulder and resuming his efforts along the android’s cock. As the lubricated touch ran along his straining erection, a long moan slipped from between his barely parted lips. “There you go, I’ve got you,” whispered the stranger’s voice against the side of his face. 

Paired with him still, the dog’s hips only occasionally bucked forward, causing fireworks inside of Connor with each impossibly pressured graze against his replicated prostate. Combined with the steady, practiced strokes of the Sergeant’s hand, Connor found himself lapping at the edge of coming undone.

Coaxing him unexpectedly into the action, the man whispered into his ear “Come for me, boy, it’s ok.” 

Sobbing out a mixture of pleasure and pain as his thick come ran between the Sergeant’s fingers, Connor released more than expected perhaps, realizing it when the hand stroking his face gently swept away a tear as the other hand milked the last of his climax from him before grabbing a nearby towel to clean them both off. 

Soon enough, the dog’s knot began to recede and the animal’s length slipped out of him with a gush of milky and blue-tinted fluid that ran down both of Connor’s legs. The man didn’t immediately cease caressing the android’s face with the other hand however, and Connor relished in the kind touch. 

Tags jingled as the dog shook off and bounced happily around them both, clearly as satisfied as any of Connor’s clients have been. The Sergeant pressed himself against Connor in an odd hug before sighing and saying “Well, we should get back to work, I suppose.” He stood, moving around Connor and using the towel to clean more of the conglomerate wet mess from him before tossing the soiled fabric into the corner and beginning to dress himself again. 

“Thank you, for this... For both of us,” he added as he clipped the dog’s leash back to his collar. Connor couldn’t see him where he was standing but could sense the hesitation as the man sighed one last time and exited the room without another word. 


End file.
